Dream Come True
by NeonVampire
Summary: What if another girl, whoo has strange dreams, joins Yui? And what if that girl has magic sealed away in another being such as Subaru Sakamaki? Will her magic return or will she be a wierd mortal whose eyes glow forever?


**Hello! So this fanfic is another one with all of the main characters such as the Mukami's, Sakamaki's, and Yui. However, there is my OC Amber Zircon, who fully belongs to me. Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS, though I wish I did. The triplets have a telepathic connection where they can talk to each other using their mind, similar to Reiji and Shu. Since Subaru doesn't have a full brother, he doesn't have that connection. However, when Amber shows up, magic happens, and dreams come true!** **Oh yeah, telepathic speaking will be displayed as " _Answer me Shu"_ and flashbacks or thoughts are displayed as "** _The scenery reminds me of a party_ **" for thoughts and "** _It was a long time aago..._ **" for flashbacks.** **Amber's POV:**

I keep having strange dreams about an albino protecting me from a blast, and saying his name afterwards. " _Sakamaki, Subaru Sakamaki."_ And the dreams end. Today I am going to move in with the sons of my mom's childhood friend. Though I am excited to meet them, I've got to work on finding the hero of my dreams. I have long raven hair and glowing amber eyes. Mom wont tell me how my eyes glow. Something to ask my dream boy who has glowing red eyes. "Amber, are you gunna be alright? It is a 3 hour drive," Mon said. "I'm fine Mom. See you when you return," I replied, and walked out to the waiting taxi. After the ride, I thanked the driver, got my luggage, and walked up to the doors of the huge mansion. A blonde with pink ees opened the door and pulled me inside. She locked the door behind us, an without a word, led me into the mansion. I was already lost by the time we reached a lobby, where ten males were waiting, ALL WITH GLOWING EYES! My dream hero was there. Wow... so much hotter in person. "Hello! Glad to meet you. Thanks masochist kitten!" the blonde with tealish eyes said. I was paying more attention to the albino. "Tch save your eyes for Yours Truly," a red head wih emerald green eyes said to me. "Who exactly is Mine Truly?" I asked confused. "Me stupid!" he growled at me. "Enough. At least introduce yourself properly before arguing," a grey head with pink red eyes said. "Shu Sakamaki," a blpnde with blue eyes said. "Reiji Sakamaki," the one who had spoken said. "Ayato Sakamaki," 'Yours Truly' said. "Laito Sakamaki. You smell so yummy," another red head with neon green eyes said. "Kanato Sakamaki, and this is Teddy," a purple haired child with purple eyes and a stuffed bear said. "I am-" albino began, but suddenly a bomb dropped from te ceiling an exploded. Slow motion, albino pinned me, protecting me from the blast. "Sakamaki, Subaru Sakamaki," he said to me. "I know..." I replied. The mansion caught . Subaru pulled me out, into the freezing garden, where everyone else had gone. Everyone was watching the burning mansion, except me and Subaru, who were staring at each other's eyes. "You knew my name already?" he questioned. "A dream of this exact explosion, your exact introduction to me... and those exact glowing eyes," I responded, blushing slightly at my words. "You dreamt of me, a random rich-" Subaru, nice chat and all, but now we dont have anywhere to live, and only half of us were introduced," the unnamed blonde said. "You dont really matter Mukami," Subaru hissed. "How can you even think of introducing yourself to me, when you were just bombed?" I asked the 'Mukami.' "Simple really dreamer, when its you we're speaking of. I am Kou Mukami, idol and your favorite vampire," the blonde replied. "Vampire? And no you are not my favorite vampire," I snarled. "Tch. Yuma Mukami," the burnt orange haired and eyes male said. "Azusa...Mukami... do you... like pain...?" the green haired and purple eyed said. "No absolutely not," I answered him. "Ruki Mukami," the other grey head with greyish blue eyes said. "Yui Komori," the girl said. "Amber Zircon," I announced. "I know..." Subaru mumbled. A dream? Or was he just mocking me? I havent been mocked since the sixth grade.

 _"Leave me alone!" I screamed as Mia and Nya reached for my gold knife that had three zircons on the handle. "'Leave me alone'. That's how you sound emo," Mia mocked me using a baby voice. "You really shouldn't bring a precious knife to Amber. You could just get hurt," Nya said. "No I won't! Give it back!" I begged. "'Give it back' wont get it back," Mia mocked again. She did give it back, when the principle found us and expelled me._ That very knife was in my special knife pocket attached to my belt right now. "Hey why are you crying?" Subaru asked me. "I just remembered the last time I was mocked, thats all. Please dont mock me, even on accident," I replied, as he wiped away my tears. "Promise you I wont. However I cant say my brothers wont," he promised. Everyone was watching as Subaru kissed my neck, and then bit me. "No fair! and I wanted to be her first bite. Damn you Subaru," Kou whined. **Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer however no promises! If you havent already, check out All Messed Up by NeonVampire. Til the next chapter, fangs in!**


End file.
